starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Owen Lars
Owen Lars era un granjero de humedad humano del planeta desertico Tatooine. Era el hijo de Aika y Cliegg Lars, y se convirtió en el hermanastro del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker cuando Cliegg se volvió a casar con Shmi Skywalker, una antigua esclava. Cuando Shmi fue asesinado por Incursores Tusken y Cliegg falleció poco después, Lars fue el responsable de la granja de su familia. Por esa época, Lars se casó con su novia, Beru Whitesun, y trabajaron duro para mantener la casa. Tres años más tarde, el hermanastro de Lars traicionó a la Orden Jedi y se convirtió en el Lord Sith Darth Vader. En ese momento, Lars y su esposa recibieron la custodia del hijo de Skywalker, Luke, por el Maestro Jedi de Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi. El Jedi le dijo a Lars que Skywalker había sido asesinado, y el granjero llegó a resentir a Kenobi, creyendo que él era responsable de la muerte de su hermanastro. Temeroso de que el Skywalker más joven compartiría un destino similar, Lars le prohibió a Kenobi ver al niño, y mantuvo a su sobrino ocupado trabajando en la granja. Poco después del comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Lars y Skywalker compraron el droide R2-D2, quien, sin saberlo, poseía los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte, una superarma Imperial capaz de destruir planetas. Tratando de recuperar los planos, los soldados de asalto Imperiales rastrearon al droide hasta la granja de Lars, donde lo interrogaron y asesinaron a él y a su esposa. Cuando Skywalker descubrió que su familia había sido asesinada, dejó Tatooine con Kenobi para entrenar como Jedi, uniéndose a la Alianza para Restaurar la República y destruyendo la Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Yavin. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon * }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * *''What is a Wookiee?'' * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: 100 Defining Moments'' * * *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Fuentes no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Chronicles of the Force'' }} Véase también *Familia Lars *Familia Skywalker Enlaces externos * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Granjeros de humedad Categoría:Tatooinianos